Medicine For Love
by MsMSummerSky07
Summary: It's 7th year and the war between light and dark is soon approaching. Somethings wrong with Hermione and Draco has secrets. Can they open up to eachother and to the world? Or will pain tear them apart?
1. Knowing Your Problems: Help Me

-1 **Medicine For Love**

"The sky looks grey today" an 18 year old Hermione said. 7th year has been going well so

far for her. She had made head girl, and Harry and Ron were still her best friends, yet

there were still problems. Problems that she knew would lead to even bigger problems.

Picking herself up from her seat at the window she decided to get some fresh air knowing

that she needed it. Grabbing her black wool jacket, and red scarlet Gryffindor scarf she

bounded towards the portrait, though the corridors, to the large doors that led to the

courtyard, and finally walking calmly towards the long bride. Snow was definitely soon to

come she thought. The air felt thinner, and the sky had a calm shade to it. Finally reaching

the bridges end she made her way towards the waters edge. Stopping at the edge of it's

sandy banks she stared into the distance not really looking at anything particular. The

water was placid this evening and the air was cool and serene. Sighing Hermione kept

thinking about everything that has been going on since 6th year. "It feels so peaceful when

you get away from your problems for awhile" she whispered. Slowly sitting upon a large

rock she thought about everything. Since the war against Voldermort had been taken into

full swing a year ago, Dumbledore had made sure all students knew of what this great war

may bring. Loss, pain, sadness, guilt, anger, hatred and many more things. But other

things were left unsaid. Though they were not fully spoken most students already knew

what they would soon have to face. All students and professors at Hogwarts spent the last

few weeks of 6th year learning, teaching, practicing, training, and planning for this war,

wanting so much to feel confident when the time came to face their fears. Soon summer

came and school let out but students knew there was still much work for them even over

the summer vacation. Hermione kept staring into the distance but this time towards the

evening sky. The sky was painted in pinks, glowing orange, marvelous yellows, and

smeared purples. The cedars casting shadows across the sand from the fading sunlight.

Smiling at the colors beauty she sighed again, the small smile fading into nothing.

"Where are you mom? Why did you leave me so soon? I' am afraid… so afraid and

worried for my friends and loved ones.. afraid that I won't know what to do. And I don't

know what to expect anymore" she said allowed. Hoping for the heavens to hear her.

Hoping for someone to find her. For someone to help her to rescue her. Little did she

know that "savior" was coming around the bend sooner than she thought.


	2. I've Got Problems: Finding You

-1 Chapter Two

I've Got Problems

"…….. Losing control?".." No"

"……..Going mad?"….. "No"

"……..Sex deprived?"…… "NO!"

"Then what the hells your problem?" "I don't have a fucking problem Blaise!" what was

this guys problem? "Oh really? Well you sure act like you do! Why won't you tell me?

What are you hiding Draco?" Draco sighed loudly "Listen Blaise I'm not hiding anything

now fuck off" "C'mon Draco I know you your definitely hiding something" "It's

nothing I just.. I just don't think I can keep doing this.. Oh screw it forget it there's no

problem here" quickly looking at Blasie I then turned my head and walked out of the

common room. "There better not be" whispered Blaise. Walking towards the grand doors

I push them open walking out and slowly making my way to the bridge. Today was grey

and gloomy but that was okay I liked it. I needed to think. I finally reached the bridge

without even noticing. Who the hell even let that dim-witted idiot in my common room?

Fuck. Being head boy was great it had it's advantages. But it has it's disadvantages.

When I found out I was stuck with Granger for the last year of my school career I did not

take it very well. Not very well at all. But surprisingly I was calmer than I would have

been a three years ago "Hah go figure" I say to myself. Over the past two years something

happened to me. I feel as if I have changed somehow. I don't hate Granger in fact I never

did "Big surprise hah". It was more envy than hate. Yes I admit it Malloy's can be

envious of even a mud blood especially if it's a girl. But lately I've been feeling different

towards her. I Haven't called her mud blood since I saw her in the head students

department on the train. That's a difference I suppose. But still I feel as if I'm

weakening, I don't know why but every time she opens her bloody mouth I can't help but

stare at her. She's everything I have never seen in a girl. Any girl would bow down

before me or wait on me hand and foot after all I' am good looking. "Hah yeah you know

it" I said to no one. But she's just so different, refreshing in a way. I swear every time I

sound like this….. I don't know anymore. I've got problems I'll admit that. Big problems.

My parents expect so much put of me that I can only half give. Especially my father.

Damn him. Always the harsh one. It's him who's wanting me to be a bloody death eater. I

started training during fourth year. That was the year Voldermort was planning on

destroying scarhead. Hah of course he failed…. Just like before. I always wanted to be a

death eater since my father began teaching me about the dark side. Now it was all a waste.

A waste a breath, for both him and I. Now I see differently ever since she came into my

life. It's been almost seven years now. The last three years I've thought of nothing but

her. Her bloody ways, the way she changed me without even knowing it, without even

meaning it. Fuck. Now everything's changed. This could possibly be the end of the old

Draco Malfoy, former self indulged girl candy, former good looking sex god of Hogwarts,

well maybe not that part. But I know that now she is everything I never knew. She is the

light in this darkness. Hah now I really feel soft but I don't care. "I don't care anymore" I

whisper to the cool winter air. "I don't care". Again I start walking towards anywhere.

Anywhere that will accept me. To some place that I can find peace. To find someone

maybe I can talk to. Soon I stumbled upon the end of the bridge. I walk through the

archway, down the grassy ground past the large rocks and towards the lake unaware that

there was someone else already there.


	3. Friendship Blooms

-1 Chapter 3

Friendship Blooms

She was there. Out of no where she was there. Sitting upon a rock looking at the sky saying something I couldn't make out. I wondered why she was out here, then again why am' I?. I decided to walk down there and talk to her, that is if she would let me. Walking towards her she did not seem to notice me coming. As I got closer I heard muffling sounds like crying. She was crying!. I couldn't help but feel sorry. I didn't like it when she cried. I walked right next to her. Her head now buried in her lap, her hands holding her knees to her chest she just sat there. I sat next to her trying to find words to say. But before I could she spoke.

"What do you want?" she asked lightly yet firm. Did she know it was me sitting next to her hearing her cry? And not liking her crying?.

"I don't know" I said taking my eyes away from hers and towards that lake. It's water was silent tonight. "Why are you here Malfoy?" she asked me. She sounded so sad. This was a side of Hermione I never knew and I didn't like it. She shouldn't be sad.

"Walking" I answered. "Why are you here?" I asked

"I was also walking I just wanted to be alone for awhile".

"Oh should I go then? I mean of all people you most likely don't want me to see you crying".

"Malfoy just forget about my crying" I thought maybe that meant yes leave so I started to get up when I head her

"No. Stay. If you want. it's fine." it was a mere whisper. She asked me to stay and I listened, beside I did not want to leave her side. After minutes of silence I broke it

"So you wanna tell me why you were crying?" I was curious.

"I don't want to bother you" As always she was locking her feelings up, trying to be strong. But she didn't have to do that in front of me.

"Granger you don't have to be that way just tell what are you so worried about? It's just me"

"Yes Malfoy it's just you of all people it's you who I' am about to tell why I was crying" I gave her a slight glare but then again it was me her sworn "enemy" but I did not want to be that I want to be friend to love her. "Ever since my mother died over the summer I've been feeling down lately. I don't know what to do anymore. With this war happening it all just feels overbearing. She used to be the one to give me advice she always comforted me and told me I had to do what I had to do. And I always did. But now I'm unsure of myself. I don't want this war to happen. When the big time comes I don't know if I'll be able to handle it. Losing more people I care for I mean. It's confusing and I'm scared Draco I'm scared". Hermione Granger. Strong, stubborn, hardheaded, beautiful Hermione was confused and scared. Three years ago this moment would have felt like glory, but now it feels sad, I know what she's going through.

"Hermione I understand you my mother died over the summer as well. And I know that many people do not want this war to happen especially me. But you have to be strong. I'm sorry about your mother you seem to have had a good relationship. But you have to strong Hermione, like you always are. I don't like it when you cry it doesn't suit you, you know." I looked to her she looked at me finally her face tear streaked and sad she smiled slightly. "Is that a smile I see?" I asked teasingly.

"Yes Draco it is. Why are you being so nice to me?" if only she knew

"Hermione I think people change over time. No I know people change. You and I are just one of them. At least I like to think I've changed. You've had some doing in it you know".

"Me I've had some doing in your change?"

"Yes you have you helped me realize that blood doesn't matter. I'm just sorry it took me a few years. "It's okay Draco. Besides I think you have changed. I know you've changed and I do believe for the better! Besides I like it that helped this realization in you!" she smiled at me I could feel my heart swell with happiness "You know smiles suit you better". "Thank you" she said sweetly. "You know Draco you have changed. And I think it suits you."

"Well thank my dear" I said smoothly, she gave a small chuckle. I got her to laugh! It's amazing. "Hermione you know I would like to friends, if that's okay with you?"

"Draco I think that would be good" she said sweetly, she smiled at me as I did to her, she laughed aloud. Her laugh was sweet like honey, ha I feel like a poet now!. As she turned her head to look into my eyes she was smiling and at that moment I knew I was in love.

………………………………...

So that was chapter 3. I know this may be going tad bit slow but I think that makes it more understanding. So keep checking in more chapters to come soon! Another chapter will be up most likely tomorrow. By the way I've posted another Dramione story it's called "Pride For Love" It's pretty good so far. Chow! For now!


End file.
